1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller for a boat propelling device, which includes a control lever mounted to a control box placed in a cockpit of a boat for performing switching-over of the propelling device between forward and backward movement positions and opening and closing of a throttle valve by a turning operation of the lever in a longitudinal or front-and-rear (bow-and-stern) direction of the boat, the control lever having a grip portion projectingly provided on one side of an upper end thereof and a switch accommodating portion projectingly provided on the other side of the upper end thereof, and a control switch mounted in the switch accommodating portion for performing trimming and tilting of the propelling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a controller of a boat propelling device is already known, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 3-297. In such conventional controller of the boat propelling device as shown in the mentioned publication, an operating surface of the switch accommodating portion at which an operating button of the control switch is faced is formed at right angles or in parallel to a center plane extending laterally of the control lever.
In such conventional controller for the boat propelling device, however, when an operator grasps the grip portion of the control lever, the thumb of his or her hand is unnaturally opposed to the operating button of the control switch, and thus the operability of the operating button is not satisfactorily good.